Minour Basillica of Ludźmierz
Ludźmierz is the oldest Catholic parish in Podhale. Its history dates back to the thirteenth century. It is associated with the history of the powerful family of Griffin, who at the end of the twelfth century, received the princely power grants the possession of the land of Podhale. In the year 1234 Dankow near Krzepic, Krakow province governor of the House of Griffin, Theodore, of the Duke of Cracow and the Silesian, bearded, received the appropriate document under which he had the right to establish settlements in the area belonging to the rivers Ostrowek, Dunajec and Dunajec Black, Rogoźnik , Lepietnica, Salt, Ratajnica, Nedelska, Stradomka. Later that same year, with the permission of the bishop of Krakow Wisława, Teodor Gryfita began entering the church in Ludźmierz, larch, with three altars inside. To spread not only to the Christian faith, but also the settlements in these areas, brought on Tatra Cistercians, who were known to the modern methods of cultivation of the land. They came from France, Italy and Jędrzejów. History At the church stood a small wooden monastery covered with shingles. Beside erected outbuildings. Monastic buildings, which eventually burned down in a fire in 1796, practically since 1245 years have become deserted. The monks moved to Szczyrzyc, probably due to the frequent invasions of Tatars and rogue attacks that plagued the monastery and the surrounding area. However, in the parish Ludźmierz directed to 1824, giving it later under the management of the diocesan. In the years 1869-1877 the church was demolished and in its place was built the present brick church in neo-Gothic style. Moved to the rococo altar with a statue of the Virgin Mary Ludzmierz. In 2001, the church received the title of minor basilica. The figurine, which since the Middle Ages pilgrims attracted believers in its miraculous properties, initially was in the side altar. In the main altar was placed Madonna and Child (somewhat younger, with 1420 years) escaping artistically as more beautiful. In 1776 moved adored image MB, and soon built a rococo high altar. Sam cult of the Virgin Mary in the first Ludźmierz, and then Szczyrzyc associated with the Cistercian monastic rule, for which a special veneration of the Mother of God and its dissemination is one of the main tasks of the meeting. Statue of Virgin Mary Ludzmierz has probably 600 years. The wooden statue is 125 cm. In 1963, MB Ludźmierska crowned Cardinal Stefan Wyszynski. The replica is located on a spring at the entrance to the sanctuary. Himself a spring also are attributed miraculous properties. The Legend Hungarian merchant dealing in wine, going to the fair to Nowy Targ. At Ludźmierz swamps and bogs she surprised him overnight. When he started to pray, calling on God for help, he saw wrapped in a golden cloud form of a smiling lady. She encouraged him to make one more attempt to get out of the morass. Then the horses suddenly gained strength and merchant brought the car on the road. He drove, driven by the luminous figure that brought him from the church in Ludźmierz. He realized that this is the Mother of God. When he wanted to kneel down and thank the apparition disappeared, and the place where he was kneeling, began to beat spring. Merchant made vows that will bring to church figure similar to the one he met. Complex weddings can be seen appealed to God, because he gave the figurine and water from the source of miraculous properties. The Legacy of Pastor Tadeusz Juchas To the church in Ludźmierz adjacent miraculous Rosary Garden. Beautifully designed, well-kept and maintained, reminiscent of the stay in Podhale and in the Sanctuary in 1997, Pope John Paul II and his teaching about the importance of praying the rosary. In the center of the garden is placed life-size sculpture of the Pope. Among the famous monuments of John Paul II it makes it stand out is that it shows the figure of John Paul II kneeling. An interesting garden are called. The Gate of Faith : the wooden structure placed bell, the sound of each person in a symbolic way can announce heaven and earth to renew their faith. The condition is to deny the special prayer. Pilgrimage and Festivals To the shrine Ludźmierz pilgrims come primarily in the Marian feast on August 15. The tradition of pilgrimage mountaineers from all over Podhale, as well as farther afield, including Zagórzany, described Władysław Orkan's novel W Roztokach. Another important festival is the first Sunday of September, Our Lady of the when the Highlanders thank their patron for the harvest. Harvest Festival begin the procession from the House of the Union of Highlanders, who here in Ludźmierz has its headquarters, to the church, where the altar field, located in the Garden of the Rosary is celebrated Mass. Sanctuary Ludźmierskie left their mark in music. Vespers Ludźmierskie psalms Leszek Aleksander Moczulski music of John Cantius Pawluśkiewicz originating from Nowy Targ, a former artistic event. Vespers represent Polish culture at the World Exhibition Expo 98 in Lisbon. Source: Wikipedia, Primary Sources of BartoszC